Broken Trust
by Tortoro15
Summary: After an incident with friend/foe Valerie, Danny has to survive the damage she had caused mentally and physically to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Trust**

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

I always thought she was my friend. Not just a friend. A crush, I could always rely on for anything. Even though she never knew it was me, I always forgave her for my mistake. But... I could never forgive her now.

I wanted to confront her for that night. It was foolish of me to be out that late at night, but I wanted a small break. I didn't think about her sneaking up on me and trying to plot another plan to kill me. But of course I wasn't thinking straight.

I cursed myself repeatedly and held onto myself tighter. My eyes snapped closed as my body shook with fear. Everytime I thought about her, nightmares appeared and I had no other choice but to be a shadow of my old self and run away. I hated doing it but it was the only way to get rid of the problems coming back after me. I could never confront it.

Once again, I thought about that night and my body collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_It was a cool, crisp night when it happened. I gave a smile as the wind through my face and hair, giving me a tingling feeling. My arms wrapped around knees as I glanced off at the moon. It's perfectly rounded shape bounced off the pond water and reflected onto my eyes._

_"Danny?" A voice whispered._

_I moved my body so that I was able to see the owner of the voice, who I already knew. I turned my body upside down so that my knees were hanging onto the branch and so I was able to see the whole form of the voice. Once I was at least able to make out the shape of Sam, I smiled at her, "Hey."_

_"You shouldn't be out here that late. What if someone catches you?" She asked worriedly._

_I laughed at her and shook my head, "Who would be here this late?"_

_She pointed at me, "You."_

_"And what about you?"_

_"I'm just trying to help you out," Sam spat back and pushed my shoulders back. Not sensing this, my knees were unable to support me anymore and I tumbled off the branch. I gave a yelp of surprise and groaned as I rubbed the top of my skull._

_After laughing hysterically, Sam rushed over to me and failed to hide a snort of laughter. "Gosh Danny. You're so clumsy."_

_"I'm clumsy?" I choked back and sat up. There was slight pounding in my head but it wasn't painful for me to get off topic. I stood up and pushed her back. "Thanks for helping."_

_"Your welcome."_

_I froze as my ears picked up a high sound coming from behind me and I did the quickest thing I could do. I shoved Sam out of harms way and went to find the sound myself. As I came closer to object, I narrowed my eyes. It was her..._

_"What do you want Valerie?" I spat at her._

_Through the dim lit mask, Valerie gave a smirk as she held up her large bazooka. "I could ask you the same thing. Your disrupting everyone's sleep. Why don't you go back home?"_

_"I'm not even doing anything!" I argued back, "You're the one flying around with that huge hover board and holding up weapons."_

_"I'm trying to protect my town from things like you. You should go back to your own land."_

_"Why can't you leave me alone? I was only sitting in this tree," I pointed up at it, "and thinking."_

_Valerie frowned, "Probably thinking about destroying Amity Park."_

_I huffed and crossed my arms, "What's wrong with you? Always thinking I'm doing something wrong? How about you? Can't you have a day off from this silly job."_

_"No, justice never sleeps," She retorted back and gave a smirk. "But soon it won't matter. I'll get rid of you and you won't ever bother anyone again." She held up her bazooka and turned a knob on its setting. Giving one last look at her prey, she pulled the trigger and a large blast of pink ecto energy emptied out of the gun, towards me._

_I was late to react and instead was shot back by the intense surge of energy. I screamed loudly but it was nothing compared to the pain I was instead feeling. My eyes widened as I fell to the ground, my whole body numb from the deathly experience. Valerie's shadow fell over my half conscious body and she gave a smile filled with triumph._

_"Good night, Phantom."_

_And my world went blank._

* * *

_I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious but as soon as I woke up, my whole body shook will unnatural coldness. My arms and feet were strapped to the wall by some oddly glowing green metal material and my head throbbed in my skull. The worst part of it was that my enviroment had changed and now I was in broken abandoned building._

_My fingers clenched together as I tried my best to wiggle myself out of my small prison but as I expected, only failure came out of my struggle._

_"Look who's awake," A dark haunting voice informed. I backed up, hopefully able to disappear from the hunter's sight but of course she had to grab my chin and force me to look at her. Her eyes blazed with temptation and fury as pushed by chin away. "I've wondering when you were going to wake up. Ghosts don't sleep long like humans."_

_"Well maybe I'm not what you think I am," I growled back, my eyes locking onto hers._

_Valerie smiled, "I well aware of that. Your not like everyone else in your kind. Could you tell me why?"_

_"Why aren't you humans alike then," I quipped as my gaze drifted to the concrete floor._

_"We all have different DNA. But you ghosts don't. It would be any ectoplasm and any one of you wouldn't care. You're like the same but in different bodies and souls."_

_"And how would you know this?" I asked. Of course I wasn't aware of this but somehow Valerie was? How could she know this but not me? Who was telling her all this?_

_"I... do my research. Rest assure, I do it thoroughly," She smirked._

_My eyes focused back onto her and I gave her a frown, "So what now? What does the great ghost hunter want to do to me now?"_

_"I'm going to destroy you."_

_Before I could add another sentence though, my mind froze as I stared at her, my mouth hung open. "K-kill me?"_

_"I can't kill you," Valerie corrected, "I can only erase you from existence and that, I promise, will surely happen to you today."_

_"But... you're making a huge mistake. You'll regret trying to hurt me. I swear!" I cautioned, giving a meek smile in her direction. But the smile she was giving me and the stress falling down my face, it put me on the edge. I started to struggle harder and harder against the binds holding me, but every time I continued to fail. My ghost powers weren't responding to my desperate attempt to break free and there were no signs from Valerie that she was going to stop me. She was surely confident on the bonds and the plan to destroy me. It gave me a sickening feeling._

_"How would I? All you caused is trouble not only for me but for everyone in the town. Your best being destroyed by me." Valerie laughed._

_"And what are you going to do to me then? Shot me with a gun repeatedly? Electrocute me?" I asked, my eyebrow raising._

_"Something around the last one. I'm going to shock you with intense electricity energy and watch you melt into a puddle," Valerie explained and held up a remote. "They say its the most painfullest thing a ghost can feel. It was nice meeting you however."_

_She pressed down on the red button and my world changed before my eyes. Power coursed through my veins as I howled in pain from all the distress I was feeling. I wanted to cry, scream, beg and die all from that surge of power. I wasn't aware that I was struggling so hard until I felt blisters itch on my skin after seconds of the pain. Still pain continued through me and I continued to shriek._

_"Danny..." A voice screamed._

_I heard it well enough that it was one of my friends, who was thankfully trying to save me from the torture. But more words were exchanged until the pain increased..._

_I screamed in agony and my whole body felt numb. Like my essence was disappearing from my body. I couldn't hold on anymore... not even if I tried. I was going to give in..._

_And soon the pain disappeared. I panted hard, my lungs filling up will as much air as possible and then releasing it. The bonds around my wrists and feet released and I fell onto something plump. I could barely maintain my eyes to open so I wasn't able to tell who was holding me. But by the way they were comforting me, I could tell it was Sam._

_I heard the voices chatter but I was only able to pick up a few things._

_"What...you...do?"_

_"He...Danny."_

_"Phanto...Danny."_

_"...disgrace..."_

_Light blinded my face and my brain suddenly shut off, making me plunged back into the comforting darkness that had kept me safe...for a couple of hours before the torture._

* * *

_"What did you do to him?" Sam screamed as she held up her ecto weapon. She gave a look of fear at the direction of her best friend and rushed over to him. "Danny! Calm down!"_

_"Leave him alone. He's a ghost and it's my job to destroy people like him," Valerie warned and grabbed Sam's hand from touching the still screaming boy._

_"It's your job to destroy a friend?" She spat back, her eyes glaring furiously._

_The hunter laughed, "You think that piece of ectoplasmic scum is my friend? It could never be my friend. It's a monster."_

_"I think very well that Danny is your friend."_

_"Yeah, the HUMAN Danny. Not the ghost," Valerie smiled and held up her weapon. "Now if you would, step away from Phantom, so he can be destroyed."_

_Sam swallowed hard and pointed up at the screaming ghost, who was starting to melt away. "That is Danny. Phantom IS Danny."_

_Valerie paused and have a snort of laughter, "That's a nice way to try and trick me. You think I'm going to fall for something like that. Like a human could ever be a ghost. There's no way Phantom could be Danny."_

_"Your such a disgrace, Valerie. I thought you knew whenever to quit. But to come out like that and kill something that was alive... That's just heartless."_

_"Ghosts are human souls that could never fulfill a goal in their life. That's why they roam around. Hoping to accomplish it and leave our plane. Just don't understand why Phantom here don't go away. But I've already found a way to destroy him," Valerie smirked and held her weapon, in a serious manner. "Now step away from him."_

_To disagree on her point, a blinding light over came around Phantom's direction and everyone was forced to shield away. As the light dissipated, Valerie's eyes widened in a horrifying state and backed up from the realization. "D-Danny?"_

_Standing or being held where Phantom was suppose to be, was 14 year old Danny Fenton. His eyes were half lidded, threatening to fall into unconsciousness and his whole body shook with fear and pain. His clothes were tattered as if he had been in a major battle and had lost with no competition._

_He gave a small heave and fell forward, falling right into Sam and Tucker's arms. Cold skin met warmth and both Sam and Tucker widened at the unnatural cold enveloping their friend. They both sensed the exact same thing; he was going to die in a matter of minutes._

_Tucker decided to take Danny's full weight and took half of his body off Sam. Even though he was holding his friend's entire body, the weight felt like the weight of a sack of potatoes. He was extremely light, which gave a worry to Tucker._

_"We'd better go," Tucker whispered and slowly took Danny out of the building._

_Sam followed behind him and looked over at Valerie. "Like I said. Disgrace." She walked off without another word and slammed the door shut behind her._

_That left Valerie to wallow in her own confusion and pain as she fell to the ground and punched the concrete, hoping that it would clear her head. But it only gave her pain. Pain that she should of never had passed onto an innocent boy._

_She looked at her murderous fingers and whimpered softly. Sam was right. She was a disgrace._

* * *

_"Danny?" A small pat awoke me and I moaned in pain. I wasn't sure where the pain was coming from, but I could feel it clearly around my body. Another pat forced me to open my eyes halfway, which only allowed me to see a blurry object in my eyelashes._

_The object felt my forehead and whispered something beside it and then sighed. "Please wake up."_

_My eyes immediately opened and I looked up at object. It was still blurry but I was able to make out a lot of black and I smiled at her. "Hey..."_

_She gasped as she hugged me tight, "You're okay."_

_As she hugged me, my whole body fell with pain as I held a large scream, threatening to burst out. I whimpered in her arms and fell back onto the bed, wrapping myself with my arms._

_"Be careful. He's still extremely hurt," Tucker whispered and sat beside me. He rubbed my arms and sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_I turned my head so that I was staring up at him. "W-what happened?"_

_"Valerie... almost killed you."_

_Just hearing those 4 words threw me off and I felt salty tears fall down my cheeks. The memories flooded back into my mind and I just cried harder. The pain. The cold numbness. And the evil laugh of a dear friend._

_"She killed me..," I whispered, "I was...dying. I could feel it."_

_"No no," Sam disagreed, "Your not dead. Your alive. Your still with us."_

_"I know," I turned my head back into my pillow and continued to cry as if I had lost my insanity. I did though. I could never trust her again. Not after what she did. Never again._

_"There's also another thing," Sam added. I turned to her, my blue eyes red from the harsh sobbing I was still doing. "She knows your secret. You passed out from the pain and you turned back to normal. She... she said she was sorry. But we didn't listen to her and had to rush to my house."_

_"We almost did lose you," Tucker whispered, "You were literally seconds from dying. We rushed here as fast as possible in the Speeder, which thankfully I was able to take and had to give you shots of energy. You were so cold and pale... I was scared."_

_"But we managed to return you to normal vitals and your okay. Probably still in pain but safe," Sam smiled and held my hand._

_"Thanks...guys," I smiled back and closed my eyes. "So what's going to happen now?"_

_"I don't know Danny. That's your decision. You could go back to either being normal with Valerie as your friend or decide never to trust her again."_

_I sighed, "I already chose. I'm never trusting her again... But you guys have to help me. I can't see her, confront her. I don't want to even talk to her. Please don't let me near her."_

_"No problem dude. We promise that," Tucker agreed and pushed my hair back. "Just go to sleep. Your parents know your at Sam's sleeping over tonight and tomorrow. We'll keep you safe. Just sleep."_

_I gave one last smile in their direction before my eyes shut back into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

**Little added bonus to everything on my plate. I know it's kind of short.. sorry. I had written this a couple months ago but this story was in storage until now. You all deserve a little extra, holding on to me and my messed up updating. **

**Thanks to everyone supporting my other story, 'A Mother's Embrace'. I appreciate every single thing I receive from you all. The tips and opinions are extremely helpful by the way.**

**Until my next update.**

**~Tortoro15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

I grasped my arm gently, holding it like a baby. It spazzed out and I gasped from surprise. My fingers.. had they actually twitched? Had my arm suddenly regained it's lost ability? I gently tried to move it again and smiled as it responded.

The doctors had been wrong about everything! I was finally regaining my lost arm.

Jumping up from the ground, I rushed downstairs, careful not to go to fast so I wouldn't trip. I heard my mom and dad talking in the kitchen, some metal clanking on the table. As soon as I walked in, my mom noticed my presence quickly and smiled at me sweetly.

"Hi sweety. Anything you need?"

I grinned like a child, "My arm.. It moved!"

She looked at me confused and got up from the table, slowly setting down the ghost weapon. She walked over to me and examined the arm from a distance. "Are you sure dear? It's been a couple months since it happened. It could of been anything."

I shooked my head, "No I'm positive it moved. Watch." I forced my fingers to move again and it proved the same reaction. She froze in absolute surprise and smiled as she put herself together.

"You.. you did it! I need to call Dr. Frank. He'll know what to do!" I watched my mom bolt to the fridge, where all the important numbers were to dial. Dr. Frank was the first one up and she quickly dialed the hospital.

Deciding to sit down near my dad, I examined his work before staring up at him. Why had he not listened to what I told my mom? Did he not care? And to answer my question, Dad looked up from his work and yanked a ear plug from his ear. "What's up Dannyboy? What's got your mother excited?"

Brushing off Dad's silliness, I helped my right arm up and showed him myself. It twitched again, which always kept amazing me. I had always taken my health for granite but with the loss of my arm had actually opened my eyes a bit. Even anyone like myself could get injured, no matter how important.

My dad froze, just like my mom and hugged me tight, making sure not to crush my soft limb. "Congrats. What's your mother doing?"

"Dialing Dr. Frank at the hospital. Mom's really happy about it," I said.

He nodded, chuckling to himself, "I almost didn't believe you myself. But that's good. A Fenton always heals!"

I nodded and zoned off, hearing my mom in the distance. Having enhanced hearing does come in handy sometimes. At least that wasn't broken.

"Danny can feel his arm. I saw it move a little."

Dr. Frank hummed, "That's very good. He's actually bypassing what we had expected. The surgery's off for his arm then but we need to put him on some medication that will help heal his arm quicker. How would you like to come by the office later to check up on him? I'm sure I can make positive predictions if I actually have my patient beside me."

My mom laughed, "Of course. What's the earliest time I can be there?"

"Right now if you can make it. I haven't seen poor Daniel in a couple weeks and I'd like to see him again."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," She hung up the phone and grabbed the keys on the table. "C'mon Danny. Let's go visit Dr. Frank."

I got up from my chair and walked after my mom, looking back at Dad, "You coming?"

He shrugged, "I'd rather not. I'm not really fond of hospitals and after what happened to you.. I'll just skip. Tell me everything through."

Nodding, I raced after my mom, hoping into the passenger seat and watched as she turned it on and raced down the road.

* * *

_"Danny!" Sam almost shrieked. _

_I gave her a forced smile and trudged down the hallway slowly. But I didn't have to walk to her since she had ran full force to my side. She gave a worried and terrified look, as if I'd die right now on the spot. And to be honest, I felt like that was really going to happen._

_I hadn't gotten any sleep since that last Saturday. I couldn't walk, I couldn't move, I couldn't eat until my sister noticed and demanded to force feed me. I felt like the walking dead literally. My entire body was clammy, pure white and still beating with the sweat I could still feel on the back of my neck._

_I shouldn't be at school. But why had I come?_

_"Why are you here? You're suppose to be home resting!" She exclaimed, pulling on my arm._

_Oh yeah, my entire body hurt too. Did I forget that? It must be going to my head too._

_I shrugged, "I didn't want to be stuck home anymore. I was getting tired of Jazz feeding me too."_

_She huffed, "Well you shouldn't be here. We don't want you to face that monster again. Plus look at you! You look like you're about to fall over."_

_I didn't answer but looked away instead at a nearby water fountain. As much as I loved Sam being there to look out for me sometimes it honestly bothered me. I could take care of myself. I wasn't a baby. But I wasn't about to fight her since I knew she was right. I shouldn't be here at all. Not how fragile my state was._

_"Danny."_

_I glanced back at her and sighed, "I'm sorry. I just.. I know you're right but I just needed.. space. I need some air. I've been stuck in my room for 5 days and I can't keep up the story for long from my parents. They're gonna get suspicious about me and force me to go to school. I have to do this soon, can't keep pushing this away."  
_

_Sam took a breath, "I.. I got you. I just.. worry about you sometimes. What you're trying to do most of the time actually. Just.. don't overwork yourself. We don't need anything else to happen."_

_"Thanks," I smiled gratefully but then dropped it in a matter of seconds, "But you have to promise me something. Don't make me come **anywhere **her. I can't see her anymore."_

_Sam nodded firmly. "If she comes anywhere near you, I'll kill her."_

_"Where's Tucker?" I asked finally._

_She laughed, "Where do you think? He's in that nerd group remember? Meetings every week so they can practice their nerdy ways."_

_I chuckled, "Hey, Tucker's good in his own way."_

_She shrugged, "Whatever you say."_

_"Danny?"_

_My body froze as I recognized the voice. Shoot. My eyes widened in complete fear as Sam's eyes narrowed. She pushed me aside harshly, apologizing under her breath._

_Valerie approached us, one hand firmly grasping the backpack's strap and the other one stuffed in her pocket. She looked at Sam first and then gave a hesitant glance in my direction. "Danny I-" She started but Sam quickly interrupted her._

_"How you must have a death sentence if you really think you're gonna talk to him," She started, her eyes narrowing further._

_The African American girl frowned, "I said I was sorry! What else do you need? I didn't know it was him, how could I?"_

_"Cause you're blind as a bat? Face it, even with all the clues, you still couldn't find out what he was trying to tell you? You just couldn't face that Phantom was a good person and went out to kill him. That's all the proof we need," She spat._

_"I was trying to protect him! It was his fault for not coming out clean in the first place!" Valerie argued._

_"And what would be the result? You still ending up killing him cause you couldn't face the truth."_

_"How about I just talk to him? Maybe he want's to talk to me," She said._

_My eyes looked swiftly at the two arguing girls, who gave me a sour look. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't move. Oh man.. did I need Tucker._

_"I-," My eyes darted to Valerie, "I can't talk to you anymore. Not after what you did."_

_She gasped, completely in shock, "What? But Danny-"_

_"I made up my mind. I can't trust you anymore. Sorry."_

_She was just about to say something when the bell rang for 1st period. Great. I quickly darted to my first period, not really caring if I was ditching Sam. She'd understand._

_I met up with Tucker, who gave me an encouraging smile and watched as Sam appeared through the door with a small frown. I gave her a nervous grin in return and she rolled her eyes at me._

_We all took our seats quickly and waited for Mr. Lancer to take roll before we could start passing notes. But today.. didn't seem like a note passing day. I couldn't push Valerie out of my mind.. no matter how bad the thoughts were. She wouldn't disappear. Then I froze as I realized something._

_Sam and Tucker weren't in most of my classes.. especially the one where Valerie was in right after lunch. That meant I'd have to see her without my best friends help. Oh crap._

_First period passed by, some notes exchanged but I didn't really feel like talking. I just spoke a couple times before I feel asleep on my desk._

_The bell had rang promptly, Sam tapping my shoulder a little harshly. She gave a silly shake of her head before pointing at my desk. And to my dismay, slobber was all over my desk, even covering half my face. I wiped it off with my arm before grabbing my backpack and darting out._

_"Nice job there. We couldn't even tell!" She laughed._

_"Dude next time: A towel," Tucker remarked._

_I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."_

_Period rolled on by, one period with Valerie, thankfully Tucker by my side. He thankfully had got a memo from Sam and knew what to do to 'protect' me. At least I didn't have to talk to her or look at her._

_As soon as lunch period arrived, Tucker darted out of art class and stretched. "I never knew art could be boring!"_

_"Well you weren't paying attention most of the time. You were playing with-"_

_"Don't you dare say 'PDA'," Tucker warned, "Her name's Melody."_

_"Melody?" I questioned, "Couldn't you come up with better names?"  
_

_"Excuse me? I think Melody is a perfect name! Sorry if it can't appeal to your tastes," He huffed, cuddling his PDA in hand beside his cheek. "Don't worry," He whispered, stroking it lovingly, "You're safe from that no good bully."_

_Deciding to ignore him, I continued down the hallway until the cafeteria doors were shown. I darted into the line, not bothering to wait for Tucker, since he was probably talking to himself again. I sat outside, catching a glimpse of Valerie and honestly not wanting to be in the same room as her._

_I dropped my tray on the table, which consisted of a stiff hamburger, partially burnt fries and a small carton of apple juice. I picked at my food, waiting for someone to join me. After a couple minutes, Sam arrived holding up a bagged lunch. _

_"Didn't decide to bag it today?" She commented._

_I shrugged. It was one of our things to do together. Whenever Sam knew the menu was going to be 'one of those days' she always let me know ahead of time so we could do it together. It was one of those best friend things._

_"Danny. I know what she did was.. terrible, but you need to know that she isn't going to touch you. You have me and Tucker with you at all times," Sam said with a small smile._

_I only nodded. And if that wasn't a worst time, Mr. Lancer walked up to her and gave her a small smile, which was beyond creepy._

_"Ms. Manson, the principle and I need you in the office immediately to discuss one of your latest projects for the school," He asked nicely._

_Confused on what he was asking, I almost gave a look at her before I realized what he was talking about. Sam had been recently working on a 'new' thing to make the school more inviting and friendly, since the ghost attacks around the town was driving away families. The school was slowly running out of money and if that happened, the athletic department would shut down and Dash would probably be all over me. I had encouraged her greatly, mostly because I didn't want to be beaten into a pulp._

_She gave me a look of worry about leaving me alone but I nodded my head and gave her the eyes of support. She sighed and looked back at Mr. Lancer, nodding, "Sure. How long would it take?"_

_"Not that long. We just want to discuss the project location and budget," He informed. Sam got up from her seat and followed after him, giving me a look of 'don't leave this table or I'll kill you'._

_I chuckled to myself and sat alone to enjoy my half sick lunch. Halfway through lunch, I heard footsteps and I guess it as Tucker. Just as I was about to turn and greet my best friend, I heard.. **her** voice._

_"Danny?"_

_I froze, my hands dropping the french fry I was about to shove in my mouth. My mind was in a state of confusion and worry. Run or face her? Her footsteps approached closer and I darted from my seat, running in a random direction. I just needed to lose her then I'd be fine._

_As soon as I took off running, nothing was behind me until I heard the sound of rough footsteps behind me. I mentally screamed in my head and forced my feet to go faster. The football field suddenly appeared and I realized I had no place to go. I was stuck and the only way out was through her. Crap._

_"Danny! Please, I need to talk to you!" Valerie yelled out, desperately._

_'No' I screamed, 'Never!' _

_In my head, I thought of myself as irrational, wishing myself to just give her a small chance but I was too smart for that. What if if I lowered my ground, she killed me there? How would Sam think? Tucker? No I couldn't take any chances, but that was too late._

_I touched the wall desperately, hoping that a random exit would appear so I would escape but no such luck. I was trapped._

_Thuds behind me and I turned around, wishing I had enough energy to blast her away. Her hair was sticking out from all the running but she remained quiet. Deep breathing from her throat, told him how tired she was and she crouched around her midsection, probably from the cramps of running hard._

_Her eyes never left his desperate, shaky form and she took a last breath, standing up straight and looking at her old friend with sadness._

_"Danny I-"_

_"Don't call me that. Don't say that name," I huffed. "Monsters don't deserve to call me that."_

_"I'm not a monster. Danny you know what happened was an accident. I didn't mean-," She started._

_"You just couldn't listen to Phantom? Like Phantom is such a bad person? He's trusted you, helped you, and you repay him by almost killing him. It wasn't an accident, you wanted to kill Danny Phantom right?" I stretched my arms wide, "He's your chance. What's the difference really? Danny Fenton? Phantom? It's all the same."_

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry," She whispered._

_I growled and somehow forced a ghost ray to appear. I threw it at her full force, hopefully able to get away and return back to my half eaten lunch and Sam. But out of nowhere, guns appeared at her shoulder and aimed right at my chest. Her's and mine reaction were completely the same, shocked and terrified. Before I could defend, the guns blared and shot their pink energy at me. I screamed in pain, my body flung against the hall like a rag doll. I heard a sickening crack and my body felt numb. I could hear the distance of screaming but my eyes were half lidded and I couldn't turn my neck. I faced the brick wall, the dark color of the brick somehow mocking me._

_I then heard sirens behind me and I desperately wanted to turn around. But my neck was still unresponsive and worry spreaded through me. Seconds later I felt my eyes blur and I squinted, desperately trying to find a way to continue to see. I wanted to see what was going on. But I gave up and mentally sighed._

_Darkness clouded my vision and I accepted it, finding warm numbness along with it._

* * *

_"Danny!" Valerie screamed in horror. She saw his body being flung back and him falling to the ground, not making a sound. She rushed over to him, shaking him desperately. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_His eyes were wide open but they didn't blink. His blue eyes were cold and lifeless and his face matched that. He was completely still except for the random twitches around his body, which she took as a bad sign. _

_Ambulance__. She needed to call them quick. She whipped out her phone, calling them in record time. 1 minute later, they arrived and Danny was becoming weaker. His pulse was slow and weak and she watched as the men crowded around him. A stretcher appeared, along with a oxygen tank with a mask. They placed it over him and rolled him to the ambulance._

_As the entire scene played out, students gathered around the football field, along with Sam and Tucker. They had hurried to the front of the crowd, since they hadn't seen Danny at their regular table. As they reached the front, they gasped, their eyes widening in horror._

_Their best friend was on a stretcher, his arm at a wrong angle, and Valerie a couple feet from him, bent over in worry. They didn't have to ask to know what happened. Valerie._

_"You.. YOU HURT HIM!" Sam screamed, throwing herself on the girl, her hands tightening around her neck. Tears slipped through each corner of her eye as she sobbed in fury. "YOU'RE **DEAD**. YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD**."_

_"Stop Sam. Stop," Tucker pulled her off Valerie, muttering it wasn't worth it and what Danny would think._

_"Danny would think for me to kill her," She cried out, "I'll kill her."_

_"What in the Traveling Pants is going on here?" Mr. Lancer bellowed as he reached the front of the crowd. He saw Sam and Tucker together, crying, and Valerie frozen in worry. He saw the ambulance and slowly put the pieces together. He hurried to one of the ambulance's doctors for further information._

_Sam stared off at Valerie and shook her head in disappointment, "I'll kill you. You deserve to die."_

_Valerie's blood went cold as she realized the true picture. Danny was in a death state because of her again; She was in major trouble for something she didn't mean to do; Sam was going to kill her._

_Before she could react, Mr. Lancer arrived again and grabbed her wrist. "Ms. Gray, I'm afraid you have to come with me."_

_She got up without complaining and followed after the middle aged teacher, getting a last glance at the ambulance that Danny was in and at Sam and Tucker's horror stricken faces. She lowered her head in same as she watched the vehicle disappear._

* * *

_"His arm!" Cried a nurse, "We have to angle it now or else it'll get to swollen to fix."_

_"But we don't have the equiptment to do anything. We have to wait til we arrive at the hospital," A doctor countered, tending to the boy's injuries. He had a severe broken arm, so twisted and purple, it looked so wrong. The boy wasn't responding to anything that they were doing except breathing correctly through the oxygen mask. They had looked up the boy's information on the computer, calling his parents immediately seconds later. _

_They were halfway to the hospital when the boy's heart monitor stopped._

_"We're losing him!" She screamed. "Hurry up!"_

_She pumped the boy's chest, desperately trying to start his heart again. Everyone else sat back and watched as her urgent plea succeeded, the heart monitor finally beeping once again. She breathed in relief and flew herself back on her chair, her hair sticking to her face from all the stress of saving the boy._

_"We're here!" The driver informed, "Get ready to depart. The ER's prepped and ready for him."_

_They nodded and wrapped the boy up, getting him comfortable before jumping out of the car and wheeling him to the end of the hospital wing. By the time they arrived, they spotted the mother and father of the boy; Mr. and Mrs. Fenton pacing impatiently outside the room._

_The nurses passed the couple and went straight into the ER, ignoring their terror filled yells._

_Maddie's eyes filled with horror as her son was wheeled by looking pale and sick. His entire face was filled with sweat and by the blankets covering his body, this wasn't good news. Not only that, but he was being pushed into the ER quickly._

_"Jack.. What happened?" She whispered scared._

_He shook his head in confusion, "I have no idea Mads."_

_A doctor approached them, his eyes darting through the medical file on Daniel Fenton. His eyes then glanced over at the boy's parents and gave a sigh at them. "It's not looking good," He said sadly, "The boy's been noted with severe injuries from the cause unknown. He was picked up at the Casper High football field beside a African American female but that was all we got. He has a severe broken arm, which is being under treatment and-"_

_A loud scream erupted the halls as the adults stared off in the direction of the noise; the ER. Jack held back his wife, who desperately tried to run to the blocked room. She sobbed loudly, pleading for him to let her go. The doctor, however, rushed into the ER screaming about what was going on._

_"He's not reacting to the medicine we're injecting to help him not feel the surgery," A nurse yelled._

_"Give him other meds then! We have to hurry with the procedure." The doctor replied._

_"But sir, I don't think he has enough time. His arm's gotten so severe that if we don't do something soon, he'll lose the control of his arm," She noted with fear._

_"Then.. do it without the medicine! He'll feel the entire procedure, but at least he'll gain his arm," He directed._

_She hesitated but nodded, turning around to deliver the news to her crew. He watched her go and departed the room, heading back to the horrified parents. They were wide eyed, curling next to each other. A new girl had arrived, sitting beside the couple in sadness._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" They looked up at him with small hope, "I have some unfortunate news. Your boy.. he's fine but we have some things that might affect him. His arm's gotten so severe and swollen, that he has a half chance of having his arm after this. Some of his veins have been twisted and smashed from the accident that's lead up to it."_

_"That's it?" Mr. Fenton asked softly._

_The doctor sadly shook his head, "I'm afraid not. He's appeared to have a concussion as well and some scratches and bruises around his body. We're not sure how this happened but we're filing a search to the police for who did this."_

_"Thank you. When are we allowed to see him?" Mrs. Fenton asked._

_The man shrugged, "I'll let you know. Oh and the name's Dr. Frank."_

_She nodded and Dr. Frank spun around, heading back into the ER._

* * *

**Short little ending, kind of disappointed a little on how this turned out but I finished it. Thanks to everyone for support!**

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
